Wireless communication is utilized in wide ranging applications, such as cellular phone communication and data signal exchange between two or more devices. Certain wireless communication protocols, such as the Bluetooth communication protocol, allow bidirectional communication between a communication destination device, such as a Bluetooth-enabled headset, and a variety of Bluetooth-enabled, computerized endpoint devices, such as cellular phones having Internet capability and additional functionality (e.g., smart phones), laptop computers, and computerized devices configured as panels (e.g., tablet devices).